


Однажды на хеликарьере

by lemavido



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes, Triggers, perashki, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemavido/pseuds/lemavido
Summary: исполнение в пирожках на заявку с кинк-феста http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p209523675.htm: Баки/Стив, Стив выругиватся русским трехэтажным матом, Барнса переклинивает и он воспринимает это как руководство к действию. Стив в шоке, сначала сопротивляется, но потом втягивается. ХЭ.





	Однажды на хеликарьере

однажды на хеликарьере  
свела планида две звезды  
а может это не планида  
а просто пьяный купидон

ebat' menja cherez koleno  
при виде баки охнул стив  
и запустил программу sputnik  
случайно в триггеры попав

всегда готов ответил баки  
хоть был шокирован чуть-чуть  
он с офицерами не спорил  
приказы строго выполнял

зачем меня ты раздеваешь  
погибнут люди баки нет  
прости но ты моё заданье  
снимай портки а то прибью

мне надо срочно вставить карту  
сам вставлю дай ее сюда  
хотя совсем не понимаю  
я этих ваших извраще

и незачем душить так грубо  
конкретней надо ставить цель  
через какое из коленей  
и чем желательно ebat'

о сколько сделано ошибок  
о сколько пролито крови  
лирично изумлялся баки  
и бил железом по лицу

заданья всякие бывают  
но это полный bljad' pizdec  
и как мне миссию закончить  
когда он suka смотрит так

потом тащи его из речки  
с одной поломанной рукой  
ищи ширинку и застёжки  
и в губы пухлые дыши

ebat' moj huj очнулся стиви  
зачем вибрирует рука  
какая к ebenjam программа  
я от наташи это слы

ах баки стой не трогай это  
меня никто не трогал здесь  
чего ты ржёшь заткнись придурок  
нигде там паутины нет

что значит ты сейчас проверишь  
с чего ты взял что я боюсь  
нет я себя вот так не трогал  
а так не понял повтори

а целоваться я умею  
в теории и с языком  
пффы-пффы-уммм-уммм ого обоже  
да практика нужна давай

пока толпа бойцов и фьюри  
баграми рыли потомак  
в лесу на травке капитана  
солдат старательно ebal

практиковали позу сидя  
через колено и в прыжке  
а также всякие минеты  
и даже фистинги чуть-чуть

очнулся стив уже в больнице  
и думал как же хорошо  
когда ты молод и вынослив  
не трус и малость полиглот

P.S.  
круша врагов суровым взглядом  
он силой воли рвал броню  
а на щите внутри шпаргалка  
lyublyu


End file.
